Pós Guerra
by stepanzas2
Summary: A Guerra acabou, mas Harry ainda não está feliz. O que será que ainda falta?


A guerra finalmente acabara. Durante anos que pareceram pesadelos intermináveis, com pequenos momentos de luz, Harry Potter lutou diariamente com as constantes ameaças de Voldemort, mas agora, por fim, podia descansar.

Estava agora sentado à beira do lago de Hogwarts, deixando sua mente vaguear pelo passado. A batalha fora dura, tiveram perdas significativas. Lupin e Tonks, bem como Dino, Simas e Luna morreram em combate com os comensais. Ron ficara gravemente ferido durante um confronto com Lucius além de ele mesmo depois da batalha contra Voldemort, mas sendo ambos curados, com sucesso, pela Madame Pomfrey.

Estava tão perdido em pensamentos que mal teria percebido quando uma garota de longos cabelos encaracolados sentou-se ao seu lado se esta não tivesse entrelaçado seus dedos aos dela. Ele, então encarou-a. Era Hermione.

\- Está pensativo, Harry, aconteceu alguma coisa?

A amizade deles era antiga. Ela tornou-se sua melhor amiga ainda no primeiro ano, no entanto, após a Guerra, algo parecia ter mudado entre eles. De uma forma que ele não conseguia explicar, estavam mais próximos, como se confiassem ainda mais um no outro. Ela ficara ao seu lado em todos os momentos depois que tudo acabou, deixando-o desabafar, acalmando-o ou até mesmo apenas conversando-o. Harry sentia que começara a desenvolver um carinho especial pela garota. Mais que amizade, disso ele tinha certeza. Mas não conseguiria admitir isso em voz alta, não queria pôr em risco uma amizade assim, tão duradoura. Tinha esse carinho por ela e pelo Rony como a coisa mais preciosa que conseguira em sua vida e não estava disposto a arriscar tudo assim.

\- Só estou pensando em tudo o que aconteceu -Respondeu à ela

\- Pare de se atormentar com isso. Nenhuma daquelas mortes foram sua culpa, já conversamos sobre isso - Disse Hermione, apertando de leve sua mão.

Depois de acordar na enfermaria, Harry ficara realmente transtornado quando soube da morte de seus colegas e de um dos melhores amigos de seus pais. Durante muito tempo, culpara-se por toda essas fatalidades. Hermione mostrou-se essencial nesta época, uma vez que todos julgavam-no por acharem que isto era "frescura" dele enquanto que ela tinha a paciência de ouvi-lo e confortá-lo.

\- Não estava pensando sobre isso, Mione. Estava pensando que tudo parece quase certo, pela primeira vez.

\- Quase?

\- Sim, quase. Tivemos perdas irrecuperáveis durante a Guerra e… - Deixou que a frase terminasse no meio e encarou o chão.

\- As perdas foram horriveis, mas não podemos deixá-las acabar com nossa felicidade para sempre. Eles não iriam querer você triste para sempre, Harry, sabe disso. Mas tem outra coisa que te incomoda, posso ver nos seu olhos.

Ele ainda se surpreendia em como ela conseguia enxergá-lo tão perfeitamente. Se ela ainda soubesse o motivo de sua felicidade não estar sendo plena… Ele encarou-a.

\- Acho que só estou com medo de mudar algumas coisas. Medo de me arriscar e perder tudo.

\- O Grande Harry Potter, o menino que derrotou Voldemort, com medo de arriscar? - Hermione encarou-o com um sorriso nos lábios - Sabe, isto não é muito típico. Mas acho que se é algo que esteja impedindo sua felicidade, você deve tentar. Se der certo, será feliz, como merece.

\- E se der errado, senhora Sabichona? - Brincou com ela, passando a mão pelo rosto dela para tirar uma mecha de seu cabelo.

\- Se der errado, bom, você pode procurar a felicidade em outros lugares. Não existe uma forma só de felicidade.

Ela estava certa, refletiu, em tudo, como sempre. E ainda continuava encarando-o com aquele maravilhoso sorriso no rosto. Duvidava que algum dia ele encontraria alguém com um sorriso igual a este.

\- Olha, o sol já está se pondo. - Disse Harry, encarando o céu. - Não é lindo?- Ela acenou, concordando - Mesmo durante a Guerra ele estava lá, todos os dias, como um guia, uma esperança de que tudo, um dia, iria dar certo. Você e o Rony foram assim para mim, as pessoas que eu sabia que estariam lá, todos os dias, pra me dar força, para fazer com que eu seguisse em frente, pessoas que não deixaram eu desistir. - Hermione voltou a encará-lo. - Eu nunca agradeci vocês adequadamente…

\- Nem comece… - Disse Hermione, mas foi interrompida por Harry.

\- Não, deixe-me terminar, por favor - Harry agora encarava-a - Depois da Guerra, eu precisei de ajuda, pensei que não haveria mais ninguém lá para me ajudar, mas você ficou ao meu lado todo esse tempo. E foi assim que eu percebi quanto tempo eu gastei me preocupando com um cara de cobra idiota enquanto poderia estar me preocupando em ser feliz, mesmo quando o tempo estava nublado.

\- Nunca vou sair do seu lado, Harry, você sabe disso. Nunca.

\- Eu sei. E sei que o que eu vou fazer agora, pode fazer você mudar de ideia quanto a sair do meu lado.

\- O que!? Eu nunca… - Mas Hermione foi interrompida novamente. No entanto, de uma maneira diferente. Harry estava a beijando.

A cabeça de ambos estavam a mil, tentando processar o que ambos estavam fazendo. De longe, um ruivo olhava orgulhoso para seus dois melhores amigos. Ele sabia disso, sabia que um dia isso iria acontecer.

\- Harry, eu ...

\- Não Mione. - Disse Harry, pondo a mão no rosto dela - eu precisava te perguntar algo. É isso que impede minha felicidade. Mione, você aceitar namorar comigo?

\- Ah, Harry. Ah, Harry - Ela estava com os olhos cheio de lágrimas - É claro que sim!

Então ele abraçou-a e ficaram assim, assistindo o pôr-do-sol, finalmente felizes.


End file.
